The Blurring of Boundaries
by Alex Maria Johnson
Summary: The whole summary is inside. Please read and review! That would make me very happy! Rated T for OC's swearing and Cybertronian cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Blurring of Boundaries.**

**(Summary: Amy Long's a speed demon. She's a speed junky, meaning she grew up behind the wheel ever since she was ten years old. Her mom and dad got divorced when she was nine years old and her father got custody over Amy. Seven years later, her father was killed in a devastating crash during a race… Amy was devastated at the gruesome sight... But she had to move on, for her father's sake. Now, at 21, she's living up to her father's legacy and races in illegal street races with others like her. One night, she sees a sky blue sleek sports car that just screams 'Race me'. So, the two of them race and surprise, surprise, the mysterious racer beats Amy… and no one has ever beaten her in a street race. Ever. Amy then gets out of her 2010 Dodge Viper and demands a rematch, but, instead of the driver getting out of the car… the car.. TRANSFORMS! Into a 17 foot tall humanoid robot. The robot then introduces himself to Amy and tells her that she was really good at trying to beat him. Soon the two of them become friend and are there for each other to the end.)**

**(A/N: I'm using Blurr from the IDW comic book; Spotlight: Blurr. He arrives to Earth to learn more about humans, and of course, speed racing… That's when he sees Amy, my OC, in an illegal speed race called, 'Speed Demon Racing'. He then transforms into his new and challeges Amy in a race. He beats her fair and square. Soon after the two have become the best of friends.)**

**~~~~Amy's POV.~~**

I climbed out of my purple and silver Dodge Viper 2010 and walked into over to my dad's grave. I was holding a couple of fresh roses and flowers to lay next to his tomb stone, I then lay the flowers next to my dad and smiled softly.

"Hey Daddy. I hope you're doing alright in Heaven. I miss you dad, and I know you're watching over me and all… But it's not the same without you… I love you daddy and I hope that we'll see each other again soon." I said as I looked down at his grave and then looked up at the bright blue sky, with several clouds moving slowly overhead.

I then had to wipe a few tears from my cheek and then kissed my hand, then gently placing the same hand on my daddy's stone. I slowly turned to walk away to head back to my car, but I took one last look, then walked up to my car, opening the driver's side door, climbing inside, closing the door, then slowly driving off.

My name is Amy Haelyn Long. I'm part Chinese, and part American. I have one hobby that I love; speed racing…

It's illegal. But, I don't really care, and neither does anyone at 'Speed Demon Racing'. I exited out of the Cemetery and down the road, heading onto the highway.

Suddenly, my cellphone started to ring, but thankfully the charger was connected to the radio… I pressed the 'Talk' button and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amy." I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Johnny."

"So… You comin' tonight?" 

"Ya damn right I'm comin'! I wouldn't even miss for the world. Just let me head home for a few to get ready. Okay?"

"Kay. See you tonight kid." And with that, he hung up.

Johnny was like an older brother to me growing up. And after my dad died, Johnny was there for me all the way.

"Now to head home and get ready." I told myself as continued to drive home.

**~~~~Time skip.~~**

I walked through the front door and closed it behind me. Walking through the living room and walked up the stairs up to the second floor. Walking down the hall and into my bedroom.

Inside had a ton of posters of concept cars, motorcycles, Electric guitars, and posters of my favorite rock groups.

The walls were a soft creamy white color, the carpet color was light blue, I had a queen sized bed with a dark purple comforter, light blue bed sheets, two blue nightstands that had two bedside lamps, an digital alarm clock, and a photo of my dad and I.

I pulled off my blue t-shirt, my jean skirt, and my flats. I then walk over to my dresser to pull out a white tank top and a pair of light blue skinny jeans. I pulled my tank top over my head and then pulled on my blue jeans. Walking over to the shoe closet, I grabbed a pair of biker boots and pulled them on.

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my black and red fingerless gloves and put them on.

Walking over to my make-up table, I put on dark purple eye shadow over my soft green eyes that I got from my mom. Putting on black eyeliner, then putting on cherry red lipstick on my lips.

Pulling my jet black hair up into a high ponytail with a red hair band, I was now ready.

I left my room to head downstairs to grab my keys to my baby, I walked over to the front door, opening it, locking it, walking out, and closing it behind me.

I was in my car, putting the keys into the ignition, revving her up. Yes, I gave my car a gender… Who doesn't?

I revved her up and backed out of the driveway, shifting into drive, I drove down the road and headed towards "Speed Demon Racing".

**~~~~Time Skip. At the Race. Amy's POV.~~**

I pulled up next to Johnny's 1977 Dodge Challenger and parked. I climbed out to greet Johnny and his friends, when out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn I saw a pair of electric glowing blue eyes. When I turned my head to get a better look, the eyes were gone.

"…Weird." I muttered.

"Yo! Amy!" I looked back to see Johnny waving at me to come over. So I did.

Johnny was two years older than me… He was 23 and I was 21. He had spikey black hair with red high lights. He had dark blue eyes and was athletic. He was wearing a white wife beater, black cargo pants, and black boots.

"Hey Johnny." I said while walking up to him and we hugged each other, then let go.

"You alright? You look like you've seen something." He told me with concern in his voice. I sighed softly.

"Thought I saw a pair of glowing eyes… But, it was probably my imagination." I reassured him.

"Okay… Hey, we better get ready. The race is about to start." He told the group, including me. So we all walked over to our respected vehicles and climbed inside.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen! Starter up!"** Said the announcer. Everyone revved their vehicles up and revved slowly drove to the starting line.

"**Ready! Three! Two! One! GO GO GO!"**

We all floored it like there was no tomorrow. Everyone was passing eachother with very fast speeds. We all made sharp turns, curves, drifts, and burn-outs.

So far I was in second, because Johnny was in first.

"Now, let the fun begin." I said while smirking. I shifted into gear and went from 140mph to 180mph. I flew past Johnny and I could see the finish line. "Almost there…" I breathed.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Johnny flew past me and crossed the finish line. Then I past the finish line and skidded to a stop next to his car. I let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding, and opened my door and got out to see Johnny standing there, smirking slightly.

"Better luck next time kiddo." He said as he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Next time I'll totally kick your ass." I told him while looking up at his face.

What? He's six foot three and I was five foot five in a half. Not my fault that he's so damn tall.

He then let go of the hug and got back into his 1977 Dodge Challenger, rolling down the window.

"See ya next weekend, Amy." He then winked at me and then left.

**~~~~An Hour Later. Everyone except Amy had left.~~**

I sighed softly as I saw the last person to leave Speed Demon. I then looked up at the sky, sighing softly.

"Guess there's always next time, huh dad?" I couldn't help but smile.

Usually I always had won a race. But I guess things decided to change. Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts when a light blue sports car that just screams 'Race Me!'. I looked at the car and sighed.

"Look, everyone left. Besides, if I raced you, you'd be left in the dust." I simply told the guy. But, instead of a real answer, the guy revved his engine loudly. I raised an eyebrow and then smirked.

"You wanna race me, huh? Well, if it's a race you friggin' want, then it's a friggin' race you'll get!" I said as I walked over to the driver's side of my vehicle.

"From here and back." I told him as I climbed in, rolling down both windows. "Ready when you are." I smirked as I revved my engine loudly.

The guy didn't even give me enough time to start. Cursing slightly, I floored it after him to catch up to him and now we were side by side with each other.

"The hell was that back there, huh?! You didn't even give me enough time to start ya moron!" I yelled at him as I shifted into gear, soon I was ahead of him, then he was ahead of me. I growled and glared hard.

"Bastard…" I swore as I pushed petal to the metal. Hard!

I flew past him for a brief second, but suddenly he came out of nowhere and beat me to the finish line, leaving me in the dust.

Once I crossed the finish line, I skidded to a stop. Snarling, I opened the driver side door and got out, pointing an angry finger at the mysterious driver. "Start 'er back up right now! I want a fucking REMATCH!" I yelled angrily at him. I snarled when the guy didn't do anything. "Well what are you waitin' for?! Me to tell you that you beat me?! No one beats me in a race! Especially a NEWBIE!" I yelled out the last part in anger.

That's when it happened… The sports car…**TRANSFORMED.** Into a 17 foot tall robot. What really caught me off guard was that it talked.

"Who are you calling a newbie, fleshy? I've been racing for over a millennia." It… he spoke.

"W-What the hell are you?" I asked shakily as I looked up at him in shock. He then smiled.

"An Autobot. The name's Blurr." He said as he crouched down to eye-level with me. "You weren't bad at racing earlier. Others who've tried to beat me ended up quitting, but you didn't give up. I liked that in you." Blurr told me.

I couldn't help but blush a little. "Heh. Thanks… I'm Amy by the way." I told him.

He then stood up and looked up at the night sky, then looked down at me. "I better get going. I can't stay here long."

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Cons…" He said lowly, but I heard him clearly.

"Cons?"

"Decepticons… A faction you do not want to encounter." He said while looking down at me.

"Lemme guess. They're the bad guys, right?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, if it's not a bother to you, you could stay at my place for the night. If that's alright with you?"

He stood there for a moment and then nodded, transforming back into the sports car. "Lead the way Amy." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Sweet." I smiled as I climbed back into my car, closing the door, then revving her up.

Soon Blurr and I were off, heading back to my house.

Heh, maybe if I'm lucky… I could go with him… Hopefully.

**(A/N: Did you guys like the first chapter? If so, then please leave a review!)**

**(Camigirl out!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm going to stop writing for a while until I have ideas and no more writers block anymore. I love you guys for favoriting, following, and reviewing all of my stories and telling me that you love them and want me to continue writing more chapters, but as of today, I'm going to stop writing for awhile and hoping that the ideas will come to me. I have also changed my Pen Name to my first OC, Alex Maria Johnson. Just letting y'all know. Anyway, I hope that you all will understand and hope that you guys will be patient with me here, and will not ask me when I'm gonna start writing again, 'cause I don't even know… I love you all and I hope that you all will understand.**

**Lots of love, **

**Alex Maria Johnson. ^_^**


End file.
